The present invention relates to a carrier tape for electronic components.
European patent document EP 1 264 779 discloses a packing tape assembly which comprises a tape substrate with openings. A box, which is formed by folding paper, is inserted into each opening to create a receiving pocket for an electronic component.
Japanese patent document JP 8058877 discloses a carrier tape in which a cover strip is heat sealed to the carrier tape on one edge of the carrier tape and fixed by an openable fastener on the other edge of the carrier tape.
These carriers are very expensive and inconvenient for packing and transporting electronic components.